


Surprise

by LadyLoreLitany



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Cock Piercing, F/M, First Time, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoreLitany/pseuds/LadyLoreLitany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This headcanon came from a very NSFW fanart by @theshipwrites on Tumblr: http://theshipwrites.tumblr.com/post/8862290843/thank-you-all-for-the-tremendous-outpouring-of-3.</p><p>Anyway, I have no experience whatsoever with cock piercings, so I'm flying by the seat of my pants here. This is supposed to be a Prince Albert piercing. If you want to give me advice, I would greatly appreciate it.</p><p>Also, don't Google cock piercings if you're squeamish. My Internet history is a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theshipwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theshipwrites).



“Anders, what is that?” Emily asked breathlessly, her face flushing as she gazed between his legs. For a moment, he thought about teasing her, but considering her inexperience, he didn’t think that would be quite fair.

“That is what happens when you get drunk and let a Rivaini give you a piercing,” he chuckled. He held his breath as she stroked a finger up his throbbing length, pausing when she reached the gold hoop that crowned the thick head of his cock.

“Did it hurt?” she asked, her eyes curious as she gazed at it and then up at him.

He shook his head. “No, darling, it didn’t hurt.” He paused. “Not at the time, anyway. I was VERY drunk. It hurt for a little while afterwards.”

“Does it hurt now?” she continued shyly, holding his gaze. He shook his head again, his mouth curving up into a wicked grin as she gently hooked her finger through the ring. “Will it hurt me?” Her voice shook a little, and he reached up to grasp her chin in a large hand.

“I would never hurt you,” he said sincerely, letting that resonate between them for a moment. He realized that saying that to her was strange, considering his insistence over the past years that if she fell for him, he would only hurt her. Of course, he had meant emotionally, not physically. When she nodded that she understood, he continued. “You’ll be able to tell it’s there, but in most positions it won’t have any effect beyond that. And I can take it out if you’d like. I know you’re already nervous.”

Emily gazed at him as he lowered his hand, taking him in. He was already an intimidating man, even without the piercing. He towered over her at the impressive height of six feet four inches; her five feet had never felt so short. He was lean, but incredibly muscled, as she had just discovered. And, although she had nothing to compare him to, she was certain he was bigger than the average man. Maker. Maybe she should have asked Isabela for advice.

“You can take it out?” she asked, just to have something to say while she thought about it. He nodded, and her eyes swept him again. She couldn’t deny that there was something heady about the combination of his loose blond hair and the gold jewelry in his manhood.

She moved closer to him suddenly, wrapping her hand around his thick length, causing him to inhale sharply. He sat up, gathering her into his arms and holding her in his lap. She put her free arm around his neck, pulling him down so she could kiss him hungrily while she carefully stroked his cock. “Emily!” he gasped, both shocked and pleased at her sudden aggressiveness. She unsealed her mouth from his, giving him a chance to catch his breath.

“Leave it in,” she rasped, her voice deep and husky, though it still had an uncertain edge to it. He promised himself that he would be very gentle with her, that he would go slowly. He took comfort in the fact that her only first time would be with him. Regardless of what the future held, he could always hold on to that.

Although he had to admit to himself that if he had his way, nothing would ever come between them.


End file.
